Doctor's Orders TohruxHatori Twoshot
by WriteToEscapeReality
Summary: a hatori and tohru love story


Tohru's POV

I woke up, like every normal day. I made breakfast, like every normal day. And I walked to school with Kyo and Yuki, like every normal day.

" Hey Tohru, want to join us for lunch?" Uo asked, standing amung the normal group.

"Uh...yeah. Of course," I replied, standing up to join them.

Thats when I felt dizzy. While trying to get over to them, I stumbled a bit.

"Are you ok?" Yuki questioned, rushing over to help with Kyo at his heels.

I nodded and straightened myself up and started walking again. Bad idea. The dizziness got worse. Instead of stumbling, I fell to the ground, hitting my head on a desk.

"Tohru!" I heard my friends shout.

"Guys I'm fine, just a little tired," I insisted.

And with that I fell unconscious.

Hatori's POV

Like any normal day, I was in my office at home filling out paperwork. I leave a few times to go up to the hosptial for check ups and go to the main Sohma estate to deal with Akito's crap, then return home. That's when I got the call. The phone rang and of course I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hatori, this is Kyo. We need you at Shigure's immediately. Tohru passed out during school," Kyo spoke as fast as possible while trying to maintain a clam voice.

"I'm on my way," I replied, already pulling on my jacket.

I hung up the phone and grabbed my bag. Grabbing my keys, I rushed out to the car.

'Tohru? Passed out? That's really not normal.' I thought to myself on the short drive to Shigure's house.

As soon as I pulled in, Shigure himself was rushing me in with a worried look on his face. I hurriedly went up the stairs to her room and took one look at her. That bright cheery face she usually has was replaced by a pale, sweaty one. I took my stethoscope out first and checked her breathing. It was normal thank goodness. As I continued my examination, I couldn't stop watching her face.

"H-hatori-san," I heard a small voice stutter.

It was Tohru. She was awake and looking at me through weary eyes.

"You're awake. Good. How are you feeling?" I asked her, quickly looking away.

"Very tired, and very cold," She replied, looking directly at my turned away face.

Tohru's POV

I remember the fall into unconsciousness, but nothing else about the day. Faintly I heard the sound of metal clanking together and the sound of troubled breathing. Oh, I guess that's my breathing. But who is in here? I slowly opened my eyes. First it was bright, then my vision cleared and focused on a man with black hair and was wearing a lab coat.

'Hatori-san,' I thought.

I must of said it out loud cause he said," You're awake. Good. How are you feeling?"

I replied," Very cold, and very tired."

It was the truth. I wanted to go to sleep again and I was freezing. I looked at his turned away face.

'Why is he looking away? Is this a dream?" I asked myself in my head.

For some random reason, I had the sudden urge to hold his face. And that is exactly what I did. I reached out with bother hands, took hold of his head and turned his face toward me. After looking for a bit," You have beautiful eyes, Hatori-san," I commented.

His hands went up to mine and just stayed there. That was until a knock sounded on the door. I quickly dropped my hans and Hatori quickly began putting his equipment away. The door opened to reveal Yuki as the knocker.

"Ah. Miss Honda-san, you're awake. How are you?" Yuki asked, oblivious to what happened behind the closed door.

"Ah...ah..." I began but was cut of.

"She has a fever and is over worked. Let her relax. I'll write an excuse for school, other than that let her rest for now," Hatori spoke for me.

"Oh, well, thst's better than what we were expecting," Yuki said, leaving and closing the door.

"Hatori-san," I began to say something then thought better of it.

"Take care of yourself and don't over exert yourself again. You had everyone worried there," Hatori instructed.

As he stood up, I spoke up," Everyone including you?" I asked, standing up even though I wasn't supposed to.

"You need to lay back down," he ordered.

I didn;t listen. As I came closer, so did he. It was like we were under a spell. I hugged him when I got close to him. He didn;t transform which must have been something he wasn't used to. I burried my face in his shirt. He hugged me back.

Hatori's Pov

There I stood hugging Tohru, and not transforming. When she burried her face in my shirt, tears slipped down my face. I looked down at her, then lifted her head up so I could see her eyes. They went wide in shock when she saw the tears streaming down my face.

"H-hato-" I cut her off, crashing my lips to hers.

Well thats part one of my Hatori and Tohru Two shot. If you enjoyed it please message me and rate.


End file.
